


Someone To Watch Over Me

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Kids #13 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)Written for a VinList Finish The Story ChallengeA misunderstanding.





	Someone To Watch Over Me

_The door closed behind him with a loud bang, causing him to jump.  The sound was so final, yet he knew all he need do was turn the knob and walk back in to the room where his family waited, but was he prepared to do that just yet?  A swirl of emotions fought for prominence as he thought back to the words he had spoken, and the subsequent reaction, prior to his swift departure._

_~~~~~~~_

Five years, it had been five years since that horrible day that life as he knew it had ended. As Chris looked out across the snow covered meadow to the mountains beyond the years seemed to fade away.  The day had dawned clear and crisp.  He had intended to go to the New Year’s Day service with Sarah and Adam but had spent the previous night toasting the New Year with Buck and they were both feeling the affects that morning. After a quick kiss from Sarah and a hug from his son he had rolled over and fallen back to sleep.  The explosion had rocked the house, shattering the windows.  Chris knew that he too would have perished that day had it not been for Buck.  His friend had been the only thing that had kept him from running into the blaze of the burning car.~~~~~~~

Buck closed the door behind him and approached his friend who appeared deep in thought. Reaching out he lay a hand on Chris shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze before moving over and leaning against one of the porch’s support pillars.  He knew the demons that Chris wrestled with today.  For two years, following that day 5 years ago, his friend had been lost in a haze of alcohol and grief and Buck had stood beside him unsure of how to help Chris find his way out other than to just be there and pick up the pieces. Then three years ago Orin Travis had thrown the man a lifeline in the form of a new team, a special unit that would deal with only the most dangerous assignments.  Chris had accepted, not caring if he lived or died and Buck had followed.

The team had not only gelled into a top notch unit, but had somehow crossed that invisible barrier and become a surrogate family.  Over the following years the drinking binges had slowly stopped, with exception of those special days that brought out the demons, one being today the anniversary of the explosion.  However, this year was different and that difference could be tracked back to 6 months prior when two little boys had been found in an abandoned warehouse during a bust.  Through Vin, Chris had found a reason to live again. 

~~~~~~~

“Three months, Buck, it took three months for Vin to lower his guard and let me in and now….”  Chris’s gaze remained fixed on the landscape before him.  

“Chris, that little boy thinks the world of you.”

“I called him Adam… how could I have done that… did you see the look in his eyes...” 

Chris replayed the event in his mind.  The team had all come over to see in the New Year and it had been a rather short night.  After a large breakfast everyone had settled in to watch a movie until the football games came on.  Vin had crawled up into the recliner with him and promptly fallen asleep and Chris was soon dozing too.  The dream had come unbidden… the same dream that had haunted his sleep for years.  Perhaps it was a movie explosion that had awakened him, but in his groggy state he had yelled, “Adam, NO!” …holding tightly to the little boy in his arms… “Adam?” 

The room had become deathly quiet.  The look on Vin’s face had been burnt into his memory before the youngster had wiggled from his grasp and ran down the hallway and into his room. Chris had wanted to follow, but didn’t know what he could say.  Instead he found himself here on the porch trying to figure out how to explain what happened to the little boy he loved with all his heart.

“Don’t beat yourself up, you were half asleep.  Vin will understand you just need to talk to him.”

“Hell, Buck, how will he understand when I’m not sure I do?  I know that Vin’s not Adam.  He’s not  just a replacement for my son…”  Chris sank down onto the porch step.

“Pa?” 

At the soft voice both men turned toward the door where Vin stood clad only in his pajamas and robe.  Both men had been so lost in their thoughts that neither knew how long the little boy might have been there.

Chris opened his arms in invitation to his son. “Vin?”

The youngster flew across the porch and into his father’s embrace.  His small arms wrapped around Chris’s neck as Buck slipped quietly back into the house allowing the two the privacy they needed.

Vin released his grip and settled into his father’s lap.  His small hand coming up to wipe away the single tear that rolled down his father’s cheek.  “It’s okay, Pa, sometimes I miss my Ma too.”

Chris pulled Vin tight against his chest his arms wrapping around the little boy. Out of the mouths of babes, maybe Vin did understand… Chris knew they should go into the warmth of the house, yet both sat quietly looking out over the horizon.

“Pa?  Do you think they are watching over us?”

“I know they are, son,” Chris chin came to rest on the mop of curly hair, “I know they are.”

~~fini~~

 

 

 


End file.
